The idea of a personal audio device has been around since an audio device was first invented, then in connection with gramophones and telephones. Since its initial introduction in the last century, personal acoustical devices have been getting smaller, with steadily improving audio clarity and increasingly appealing aesthetics.
Audio headphones provide a solution for several problems. First, there is the portability of sound. The quality of acoustic replication is the likely sacrifice of device miniaturization. Second, sound amplification should adequately calibrate sound to a desired setting without disturbing occupants within the vicinity of the user. Third, the environment of the user should not preclude and interfere with user's enjoyment of listening experience. Finally, the hardware components should be comfortable and not distress the soft tissue in and around the human ear.
Today many solutions proliferate that resolve all four problems inherent with portable audio devices. However, there are two additional problem areas that have been largely overlooked in the quest to resolve the aforementioned problems. First, a device solving all four problems identified in the previous paragraph has always been bulky and heavy. Second, portable devices that serve as audio/video players, need frequent recharging.
The device being embodied in the present invention aims to solve all the aforementioned problems without the downside of weight and girth. Additionally, the disclosed device is able to function as a battery pack. In addition to all these aforementioned features, the disclosed device not only delivers a great quality of sound, it also excludes external noises through outstanding insulation or, in addition to this, through active noise cancellation. In addition to all aforementioned features, the disclosed device is capable of receiving audio signals for retransmission to an external device, such as a mobile telephone or a personal computer.